Verbal Judo
by JoKing
Summary: Chloe, Lex and their verbal judo...What more can you ask for? *finished*
1. Part One

"Stupid, stupid Clark and Lana," Chloe mumbled to herself, as she walked to her car.  
  
Her surprise birthday party for Clark had been a disaster.  
  
Instead of bringing her and Clark together, it'd done the opposite, pushed them further apart.  
  
Lana Lang had chosen that fateful moment to confess her undying feelings for Clark and Clark being the love struck fool he was, did the same.  
  
It sickened her to new depths.  
  
"Stupid, stupid.," she banged her hands on the steering wheel.  
  
As she turned the key, she couldn't wait to be home and feel her covers tucked firmly over her head.  
  
But there was an obstacle, her car wouldn't start. She gazed at the fuel gauge and saw empty.  
  
"Aaaah!" Chloe shouted. She quickly got out and slammed the door behind her, resting against it for a second.  
  
She wasn't going back into the Talon, not when Mr and Mrs. Perfect were still there. No, she'd prefer to walk home.  
  
"Car trouble?" a smooth voice said from behind her.  
  
She looked and saw the lean figure of Lex Luthor before her.  
  
"Yeah," she replied glumly.  
  
"Not staying for the party then?" he asked, leaning against the car with her.  
  
"No. Got an article to finish," Chloe lied.  
  
"Really?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Yes," Chloe said lamely.  
  
"I see," he said, in that matter of fact tone, which Chloe hated.  
  
"And what about you?" Chloe asked, trying to regain some dignity.  
  
"Surprise parties were never my thing," Lex replied with a smirk.  
  
"Don't like parties?" Chloe retorted.  
  
"No, surprises," he laughed gently.  
  
Chloe looked up at him and saw the moonlight reflect on his face. He was.  
  
"Want a lift?" Lex suddenly said, twirling the car keys in his hand.  
  
How could she say no, Chloe thought.  
  
***  
  
"So, what's your story on?" Lex asked, whizzing round the corner in his Porsche.  
  
"Umm.," Chloe's mind blanked.  
  
"It's on nothing then?" Lex asked coolly.  
  
"Fine, you got me, I don't have a story. I just didn't want to be at that party anymore," Chloe added more bitterly than she wanted it to be.  
  
"Clark and Lana, getting you down?" Lex asked, his face on the road.  
  
Chloe wanted to deny it but what was the use?  
  
"Yeah," she replied quietly.  
  
"Don't worry. There are other fish," he said softly and taking one hand off the steering wheel, squeezed Chloe's hand.  
  
Chloe's hand tingled and she blushed.  
  
Lex took a deep breath in and tried to concentrate on the road and not on the pretty blonde in his car.  
  
Chloe Sullivan was definitely something else. Unlike anyone he'd ever met, she was determined but soft, she was ambitious but knew when to draw the line, she was witty but sweet. She was.  
  
"Here we are," Chloe said, unbuckling her seat belt.  
  
Lex stopped the car and watched Chloe get out.  
  
The wind carried her perfume into his car and it lingered for a while, it was sweet and spicy at the same time. Strange combination.  
  
"Chloe," he said softly.  
  
Chloe felt a shiver go down her spine, he'd never said her name like that before and she wasn't altogether against it either.  
  
She turned and looked at him with a puzzled look.  
  
"We never did finish off our verbal judo, did we?" Lex said, his voice like silk.  
  
"We should some time. I would love to pin you down," Chloe replied, flashing him a smile.  
  
"What?" Lex asked. Did he just hear what he thought he heard?  
  
"I said, I would love your opinion on our town," Chloe repeated.  
  
Lex shook his head; of course that's what she said. It's late, you're tired.he thought to himself. Chloe would never say that.  
  
"Yes, I'd be happy to comment. Just make an appointment," Lex said, closing the door and with that he drove off. His thoughts on Chloe and their next encounter.  
  
That certainly would be sweet and spicy.  
  
"Nice save, Sullivan," Chloe said out loud. She couldn't believe she'd said what she'd said, "love to pin you down."  
  
Thank God, he hadn't heard her properly. Although, what would have happened if he did?  
  
Chloe walked up the stairs to her bedroom and thoughts of Lex Luthor and their verbal judo filled her head and dreams. 


	2. Part Two

Chloe looked at the number on the piece of paper and agonised on whether or not to dial it.  
  
He did say you should make an appointment and it would be a great story, she thought to herself.  
  
Memories of the other night entered her mind and visions of his smile echoed in her eyes.  
  
But maybe, he was just being nice....Come on, it's Lex Luthor.he's.well.  
  
"Aaaah!" Chloe shouted, closing her eyes and slamming her hands on her forehead.  
  
It was official Chloe Sullivan liked Lex Luthor.  
  
In one week, she'd gone from wanting someone out of her reach to wanting someone out of her league.  
  
Thoughts of Clark did still linger in her mind but when you're faced with Clark and Lana, the happy, smiling faces of perfection; it did damage her hope of being with him.  
  
It ripped her heart a little when she saw them together but Clark's shining blue eyes made her grin and bear it. She was still, after all his best friend and friends are happy for each other, no matter what they may feel.  
  
But the question wasn't whether or not she wanted Clark but why she liked Lex.where the hell had these feelings come from?  
  
Maybe Clark's rejection had really gotten to her and she was now latching onto anyone.  
  
"Ring, ring,"  
  
Chloe grabbed it and heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hi Clark,"  
  
"Hi Chloe," he replied, his voice full of perkiness and joy.  
  
"So, what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" she asked, still looking at the Lex's number.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you wanted to come around and maybe."  
  
"Yes, Clark?" Chloe asked excitedly.  
  
Maybe she could finally spend some quality time with her friend, without his significant other being there.  
  
"Could you help me pick out what to wear for my date?" he asked sheepishly.  
  
Chloe breathed a deep sigh of annoyance, "I don't know, I've got some things to do for The Torch.," she could already see his disappointed face.  
  
"Oh. But what am I going to wear?" Clark asked again.  
  
Chloe really couldn't be bothered to put up with this, "blue, Clark. Wear blue." With that she hung up on him and proceeded to dial Lex's number.  
  
***  
  
Lex leaned back in his leather chair and looked down at the papers in front of him.  
  
They were all filled up with lies, lies made up by his father to try and persuade him to go back to Metropolis.  
  
But Lex would not be swayed, he liked Smallville and wasn't about to give it up easily.  
  
As he pondered this, an image of a smiling blonde entered his mind and things started to blur around the edges a little.  
  
Lex began to fill uneasy about his new found feelings and where they were coming from.  
  
Chloe Sullivan was a girl.she was only 17.granted he'd had younger, but then he'd been younger too.  
  
Hmm.what a dilemma.Lex thought to himself.  
  
What to do?  
  
She was practically a woman after all and he was a man.  
  
"Ring, ring,"  
  
"Hello, Lex Luthor," he said coolly.  
  
"Hi Mr. Luthor, it's Chloe Sullivan," the cheerful voice replied.  
  
Lex felt a smile appear on his face.  
  
"It's Lex. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Oh sorry," Chloe said, slightly embarrassed.  
  
Why was she suddenly all hot and nervous?  
  
"Umm.I'm calling about the interview.remember.," Chloe's mind was blanking again.  
  
Why did Lex Luthor have this effect on her?  
  
"Of course," Lex said, remembering their last encounter and then other thoughts started to appear in his head.  
  
Thoughts which definitely didn't belong in his head, but then again.  
  
"How about tomorrow afternoon? One o'clock?" he asked, flicking through his diary, drawing a line through his meetings for that day.  
  
"That would be great," Chloe answered, trying to picture him in his suit and those mysterious dark eyes.  
  
"Good. See you tomorrow," Lex said and put the phone down.  
  
A massive grin still plastered on his face and bad ideas filling his mind, which all seemed to include him, a blonde and a sturdy bed.  
  
***  
  
"Miss. Sullivan, this way," Mrs. Brown said, leading her towards the hall.  
  
As they drew nearer, she could hear strange thumping noises, like something being thrown onto the floor.  
  
They entered the room and found Lex being thrown by a sturdy, Chinese man. Lex recovered quickly and aimed a punch at the man, who ducked out of the way, allowing Lex to sweep him off his feet.  
  
The man fell with a loud crack on the mat and nodded his head at Lex, as a master always does when a student has done well.  
  
At this point, Lex saw Chloe watching him and walked over to them but not before bowing to his partner.  
  
"Miss. Sullivan, I'd almost forgotten you were coming," Lex said, getting a towel and wiping his forehead.  
  
"Oh," was all Chloe could muster without sounding too disappointed.  
  
"Ling, same time next week," Lex shouted at the other man.  
  
He nodded and walked out, without saying a word.  
  
Chloe watched Lex and couldn't help but take a deep breath. He looked nice in suits but there was something about him and physical sports.  
  
"You ever done judo?" Lex asked, looking at Chloe, especially her figure hugging top.  
  
Chloe seemed to ignore this question and walked onto the mat, looking at a trophy case nearby.  
  
Lex slightly confused by this, walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Miss. Sullivan.," but without another word being spoken, Lex was thrown through the air, landing with a loud thump onto the mat.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" Chloe asked, peering down at him, a smirk on her face.  
  
Chloe couldn't believe she'd just done that, flipped Lex Luthor.  
  
Lex looked up at the supposed fragile blonde and laughed.  
  
No one had ever done that to him, without having asked permission first. It excited him and he felt something more confident in his new feelings for Chloe.  
  
"Where'd you learn to do that?" Lex asked, still on the floor.  
  
"Metropolis is a jungle and a girl has got to know how to protect herself," Chloe answered calmly.  
  
"You know, men have died for less than that," Lex said, lying back onto the mat for a second.  
  
"What? For attacking a Luthor? I'd better watch my step," Chloe said, smirking. She edged closer to the figure on the floor.  
  
"Yes, you'd better," Lex answered, smiling slyly at her.  
  
Chloe gazed into his face and saw the danger and excitement all over it.  
  
It made her tremble slightly.  
  
As she was staring at him, Lex used this opportunity and employed the same move, he'd used on Ling, on Chloe. She was swept off her feet and toppled on top of him.  
  
"I told you to watch your step," he said, his breath on her cheek.  
  
Their faces were inches apart and Chloe was glad she wasn't standing; otherwise he would have seen her knees knocking together.  
  
I said, I'd pin you, Chloe thought to herself and then blushed at the thought.  
  
She then glanced into his dark eyes and felt herself melt, her mind forgetting why she was there in the first place.  
  
Hmm.a little ahead of schedule, Lex thought to himself, looking at the pretty blonde on top of him and the roses in her cheeks.  
  
"Chloe," Lex said, in that soft tone. He brought his face closer and he could almost feel his lips on hers.  
  
Chloe let out a quiet moan, full of yearning for a kiss.  
  
"Could you." Lex started, his lips brushing hers.  
  
"Uh.," Chloe said, she closed her eyes.  
  
"Could you please get off me," Lex asked smoothly, leaning back and watching the girl with her eyes closed and lips pouted, waiting for his kiss. 


	3. Part Three

Chloe opened her eyes and saw the smirking face of Lex Luthor looking up at her.  
  
Bastard, she thought to herself.  
  
"Chloe.," Lex started again.  
  
Two can play this game, Chloe thought to herself.  
  
"Oh sorry Lex, I wouldn't want to hurt you now," Chloe replied, smiling devilishly at him.  
  
Lex got up and eyed the girl in front of him and wondered if he not kissing her was a mistake, "Trust me, I wouldn't be the one getting hurt."  
  
Chloe raised her eyebrows and walked over to him.  
  
"Would you hurt me, Lex?" she purred, running a finger down his cheek.  
  
This little girl certainty knows how to push the right buttons, doesn't she? He thought.  
  
What are you doing? A voice said in Chloe's head.  
  
Who cares? This is Lex Luthor, another said. Chloe decided to go with the second voice.  
  
"Only if you say please," Lex replied, grabbing her wrist.  
  
Chloe laughed gently and wriggled out of his grip.  
  
"We'd better get on," she announced going over to a leather couch and starting to set up her equipment.  
  
"Well, I was hoping I could get changed first," Lex said, indicating to his sweaty attire.  
  
"If you have to.," Chloe replied, stroking the space next to her, "but I like you the way you are."  
  
Was Chloe Sullivan trying to seduce him? because, it's working.he thought.  
  
Chloe liked playing this game, it was fun. She could see that she was having an effect on Lex and finally, she was in control.  
  
"I'll just get changed then," Lex said, walking out and shaking his head.  
  
He ran up the stairs to his room and began to fling the sweat pants and t- shirt off, his thoughts constantly returning to the blonde downstairs.  
  
Was he really going to try and go for Chloe? It certainly would be a challenge and he'd never been one to back away from a challenge.  
  
Chloe slipped off her coat and walked to a nearby mirror, fixing her top to reveal just enough flesh. She then tossed her hair back and forth a couple of times, to get that, just out of bed look and then reapplied her lip gloss. Perfect.  
  
As she made her way back to the couch, she looked out of the door and her investigative instincts came over her and she decided to go and explore.  
  
Lex thumped down the stairs and walked back into the room where Chloe was supposed to be waiting for him. But as he entered, there was no trace of her.  
  
He turned and looked down the corridor.he saw the door to his office wide open and he rushed towards it.  
  
Inside he found the lovely Miss. Sullivan, sitting proudly behind his desk, in his leather chair.  
  
Chloe smiled at the sight of Lex, "I thought we could do the interview in here,"  
  
"If you like," he replied smoothly.  
  
"Good. You don't mind, do you?" she asked, leaning back in his chair.  
  
Lex nodded and walked towards his desk, "No, whatever suits you. But I think that's my chair."  
  
Chloe's face contorted into mock surprise, "Really? I thought I was sitting in it."  
  
Lex smiled and walked round, grabbing the arms of chair and looking into Chloe's deep blue eyes, "It's mine."  
  
Chloe stared back at him, she wasn't going to be easily sucked in this time, "I don't think so."  
  
Lex leaned in closer, "I always get what I want."  
  
Chloe was getting a little light headed but fought to keep her composure, "Really? And you want this chair?"  
  
"Not just the chair.," he leaned in and pressed his lips onto Chloe's.  
  
Chloe's head was spinning.his lips were so soft.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to playfully, stroke his back which sent ripples of pleasure down Lex's spine.  
  
Lex could taste her lip gloss in his mouth and kissed her harder, making Chloe whimper slightly.  
  
Chloe was enjoying this and she felt Lex's hand move up her thigh. As he stroked her leg, Chloe finally caught her head again and pulled away.  
  
Lex was confused but then seeing Chloe's smiling face, relaxed.  
  
"You do make a persuasive argument," Chloe said, "But.," she leaned in to whisper in his ear, "You still can't have this chair." with that, she pushed hard into his chest, causing him to fall backwards.  
  
Lex stared up at her, thoroughly shocked. He hadn't expected that and seeing Chloe's triumphant grin, decided it would be best to call a truce, "Ok. Let's call it even."  
  
Chloe stood up and towered over him on the floor, "I didn't think that Luthors gave up that easily," and she walked out, back to the other room, head held high.  
  
Lex pondered this for a moment, "at odds then," he said aloud. 


	4. Part Four

Chloe had been on cloud nine when she walked out of the Luthor mansion that day. After their encounter in the office, they had settled down to the interview, rife with flirting and innuendos. Then there had been a quick recap of the previous kiss and she was out, driving home, her head firmly in the clouds.  
  
But that had been a 2 days ago and she'd actually started to regret what had happened. Maybe they shouldn't have kissed. He was Lex Luthor after all. He could have any woman right, left and centre. He wouldn't want an 18 year old Chloe Sullivan would he?  
  
"Chloe?" Pete said, waving his hands in front of her.  
  
"What?" she asked, sleepily. Her thoughts still firmly on Lex.  
  
"Aren't you gonna drink your coffee?" Pete asked, looking at his friend strangely.  
  
"No, not really," Chloe replied.  
  
Pete's face fell. Chloe not wanting coffee, was he in a parallel universe?  
  
"Clark!" he yelled.  
  
Clark was standing at the counter, talking to his girlfriend, Lana Lang. He was fully engrossed in Lana world, when he heard his best friend yell for him.  
  
"Sorry," he said softly to Lana.  
  
She beamed back at him, "Go."  
  
He kissed her on the lips softly before walking over to Pete and Chloe.  
  
"Pete, what is it?" he asked, wanting to get back to Lana.  
  
"Chloe, doesn't want coffee," Pete said, his face still in shock.  
  
Clark raised his eyebrows and sat down. Chloe seemed in a trance, she was barely moving, just sort of staring into space.  
  
"Chloe," Clark said, squeezing her hand.  
  
"Mmm.," she replied.  
  
"I wonder who she's thinking about?" Pete asked, trying to snap Chloe out of her daze.  
  
"Yes, who is Miss. Sullivan thinking about?" a smooth voice asked.  
  
Chloe woke up and looked up to see Lex's smiling face.  
  
"No one. I wasn't thinking about anything," Chloe said hurriedly, taking a massive sip of her coffee.  
  
Pete gazed suspiciously at Chloe and then at Lex. Was it him or was Chloe suddenly all nervous because Lex was here?  
  
"Really? Not anything.Funny, I'm always thinking about something, especially judo.," Lex said, smirking at Chloe.  
  
Chloe started to choke on her coffee.  
  
"Chloe, you ok?" Clark asked, looking at his friend concerned.  
  
"I'm fine," Chloe replied, hitting her chest. She then shot Lex a vicious stare and leant back onto the couch.  
  
"Clark!" Lana's voice echoed.  
  
And before anyone could say anything, Clark was gone, rushing to his girlfriend's side.  
  
"Clark to the rescue," Chloe muttered sourly. She then caught Lex looking at her with a mix of lust and amusement. She didn't like it.  
  
Lex watched the blonde on the couch and he couldn't help but smile. He was making her uncomfortable and he was enjoying it.  
  
Pete eyed the two and really didn't know what to think. Last thing he wanted was to become a Pete sandwich stuck between Lex and Chloe. He'd already had enough with Clark and Lana.  
  
"I'd better be going," Pete said and walked out.  
  
I need a girl, Pete thought to himself.  
  
Lex slid onto the couch, next to Chloe and turned to face her, "I want a re- match."  
  
"What?" Chloe said, feeling flushed.  
  
Why was she suddenly so, nervous?  
  
"I want a re-match," Lex repeated, running a finger up her leg.  
  
Chloe giggled nervously and pushed him away.  
  
"Is that a no?" he asked, shooting an irresistible smile at her.  
  
Chloe took a deep breath, "No. But you know, I'll win."  
  
"But I.," Lex started.  
  
"You always get what you want," Chloe finished.  
  
"Hmm.," and he kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
Chloe let out a quite moan and he leant back quickly.  
  
"Does this mean, you give in?" he asked, looking triumphant.  
  
"No," Chloe said quietly.  
  
"Good. I wouldn't want this to end so soon," Lex said, leaning into Chloe.  
  
Chloe looked up and saw the blue eyes staring back her. She could feel something in the pit of her stomach and it ached slightly.  
  
"And what if I do?" Chloe asked, sounding more confident.  
  
"You want this to be over?" Lex said, slightly taken aback.  
  
Chloe pondered over the answer for a minute, "Yes."  
  
Lex was shocked but not hurt, not yet anyway.  
  
"Why?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"Well.you're Lex Luthor.," she said, seeing the look he was giving her.  
  
"Yes, I know that," Lex said, leaning back into her. His lips grazing her cheek.  
  
"And I.," Chloe said, she felt him kiss her neck.  
  
"You what?" Lex asked softly, slipping an arm around her waist.  
  
"Have stuff to do at the Torch," Chloe said feebly. She needed to get away before she lost it completely.  
  
Lex nodded and allowed to get out, "Goodbye Chloe." But not for long, he thought to himself and felt the car keys in his pocket.  
  
Chloe rushed out of the Talon.  
  
Getting mixed up with a Luthor is wrong, she thought.  
  
She shouldn't have kissed him that day, even though it felt like heaven on earth.  
  
No, she had to be strong and never, ever, ever, be alone with Lex again.  
  
And before she could stop herself, a sigh of disappointment came out of her mouth.  
  
***  
  
Chloe walked through her front door and threw her bag on the table, "Dad?"  
  
"He's not here," a familiar voice said.  
  
Chloe spun around and saw Lex standing in her kitchen, leaning against the counter.  
  
"Lex.what are you doing here?" Chloe asked, feeling herself weaken already.  
  
"Aren't you glad to see me?" Lex asked, striding towards her.  
  
"Yes," shouldn't have said that, Chloe thought.  
  
"I've been thinking about you and me," he said, standing in front of her.  
  
Chloe wanted to run but she was frozen to the spot and forced to look at Lex and his lovely eyes.  
  
Damn him, she thought.  
  
"There isn't a you and me," Chloe replied coolly. Although, she really didn't want it to be true.  
  
Lex looked at Chloe and her full lips were calling him, to kiss them. He really didn't want to have to play this game for much longer, he was on the verge of breaking.  
  
"Chloe, screw this," Lex said loudly.  
  
"What!" Chloe yelled, eyeing him with surprise at his forwardness.  
  
"I mean, I want you and you want me," Lex said forcefully, wrapping an arm around Chloe and pulling her towards him.  
  
Oh, that screw this.Chloe thought. Her and her sick mind.  
  
"But Lex.you're and I'm.," but before she could, Lex had covered her mouth with his.  
  
"Didn't anyone tell you, that little girls are seen not heard," Lex finally said, pulling away from Chloe.  
  
All the fight seemed to have been sucked out of her and she looked at him, craving another kiss.  
  
"Good," Lex replied and he kissed her again. This time, letting his hands do some roaming.  
  
Chloe felt Lex's fingertips at the bottom of her top and then them, grazing her stomach. She then felt him press her harder into him and she let her body take over.  
  
"You know, I think we should continue this upstairs," he said, raising his eyebrows, a naughty twinkle in his eye.  
  
"No," Chloe said suddenly, pushing herself away from him.  
  
Lex nodded, maybe he was rushing her.  
  
"Your place," she said suddenly and walked towards the door.  
  
Lex followed, slightly bewildered. But he wasn't about to complain.  
  
"Come on," Chloe said, smacking Lex on the arse.  
  
Lex chuckled and grabbed the girl, "You'll pay for that."  
  
"I would think so," Chloe replied, kissing him passionately. 


	5. Part Five

Chloe smirked as she walked into the Luthor mansion, Lex following closely behind. His mouth fixed on her neck.  
  
"So, where to?" Chloe asked, turning around to face him.  
  
"I believe that coming here was your idea," Lex replied, a devilish grin on his face.  
  
"That is true," Chloe said, walking forward, "But where would you suggest?"  
  
"That depends," Lex said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him.  
  
"On what?" Chloe asked curiously.  
  
"On whether or not you like to scream.," he replied, grabbing her arse and ramming her hips into his.  
  
Chloe's heart suddenly went into overdrive and it threatened to jump out of her body.  
  
"Umm.," Chloe couldn't think of any words to say.  
  
"So, is that a yes or a no?" he asked, kissing her lustfully.  
  
Chloe pulled away, what was she meant to say?  
  
"I don't.," she started.  
  
"I'll make this easy. Upstairs?" Lex said, blowing gently on her neck.  
  
"Lex, is that you?" a harsh voice yelled.  
  
Lex let go of Chloe and she saw a coldness fall on him.  
  
"Lex!" the voice called again.  
  
Lex sighed and taking Chloe's hand, led her into the study where they found Lionel Luthor seated in an armchair.  
  
"Back from Metropolis so, soon?" Lex said coldly, still holding Chloe's hand.  
  
Lionel turned his head but his eyes only registered blackness. Although he could still see the sour look on his son's face.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Lionel asked, getting up.  
  
Lex rolled his eyes, "Chloe Sullivan.,"  
  
"Lionel Luthor," his father finished, holding out his hand.  
  
Chloe edged towards the man and took his hand whereby he grabbed it and planted a wet kiss on it.  
  
"You're perfume is lovely, my dear," Lionel said, stroking her hand.  
  
Chloe pulled her hand away and cringed, "Thank you."  
  
Lex stepped forward, forming a barrier between her and his father.  
  
"Was there something that you wanted?" Lex asked impatiently. His thoughts were definitely on other things.  
  
"Yes. But in private," Lionel replied.  
  
"I'll wait for you in the office, shall I? In my chair?" Chloe said seductively, smiling wickedly at Lex.  
  
He shook his head and watched as the blonde left.  
  
He hoped his father wasn't going to be long, he wouldn't last much longer.  
  
"I see you have a new toy to play with?" Lionel said sharply. His voice had taken on a very much colder tone, now that he was alone with his son.  
  
"No, you don't see. Chloe isn't a toy," Lex replied. She was more than that, a lot more.  
  
"Whatever gets you through, son."  
  
"Look, what is it you want?" Lex said angrily. This was turning out to be a complete waste of time.  
  
"Just to spend some quality time with my son, that's all," Lionel said softly.  
  
He almost sounded human, Lex thought.  
  
"Well, that was great," Lex said quickly and started to leave.  
  
"Is that all I get?"  
  
"It's about quality not quantity," Lex replied and stopped to look at his father.  
  
The expression in Lionel's eyes was blank but Lex could tell that something dark was lurking behind them and that his father wasn't finished talking.  
  
"I'm going to Europe,"  
  
"Fine. Have a nice trip," Lex said, but didn't move. He was waiting for the bombshell to be launched.  
  
"Lex, son, I've decided that you're coming with me," Lionel said, listening out for his bombshell to hit.  
  
Lex thought this over and he could see that his father was serious. But so, was he, he liked it in Smallville and the people in it, he wasn't leaving.  
  
"You know what? You're right. I will be coming.," Lex said slowly.  
  
He saw a smile appear on his father's face.  
  
"Just with my "toy"," Lex said, Chloe already entering his head.  
  
"Good bye, father," and Lex hurried out, towards his office.  
  
***  
  
"What took you so, long?" Chloe asked, swivelling around in the chair to face Lex.  
  
"Sorry. Just some business that had to be sorted out," Lex replied, pulling the girl out of her chair.  
  
"Really? Anything I should know about?" Chloe asked, tracing her finger around his mouth.  
  
"You know, I don't talk to the press," Lex said, kissing her.  
  
"That's a shame, because you know, I'd do anything for a story.within reason," Chloe whispered in his ear.  
  
"Is this within reason?" Lex asked, pushing her skirt up.  
  
Chloe nodded.  
  
"And this?" Lex said, removing her top.  
  
Again, Chloe nodded.  
  
"And how about this?" Lex growled, pushing her onto the desk, lying onto top of her.  
  
"No, we can't do this," Chloe said seriously.  
  
Lex sighed in frustration and got up carefully.  
  
"I've got a pen digging into my back," Chloe said, pulling a pen out from behind her.  
  
Lex grabbed it and threw it over his shoulder then dived back onto her.  
  
"So, should I continue?" Lex asked, his hands pushing her skirt up.  
  
"Yes," Chloe groaned.  
  
"What's the magic word?" Lex asked, kissing her neck.  
  
"Judo," Chloe breathed heavily.  
  
Lex laughed, "That works for me."  
  
THE END 


End file.
